The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to channel state computation for enhanced carrier aggregation (eCA).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some cases, a UE and a base station may communicate using a large number of component carriers (CCs) in eCA operation. The UE may compute channel state information (CSI) for these carriers. In some cases, a processing capacity needed to compute CSI for a large number of carriers may exceed the processing capability of the UE. This may result in delays or missed reports, which may negatively impact the efficiency of communications on the effected CCs.